


Not Alright

by DeathOfAFangirl



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Trials of Apollo - Fandom
Genre: Because who doesn't love a little angst, Multi, Sorta ship Solangelo but Percico still has my heart, oh come on you know they'd be cute under the right circumstances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfAFangirl/pseuds/DeathOfAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a tumblr post by discopanickingisathing (on tumblr)--<br/>When Nico finally tells the rest his 'secret', each one of them slowly starts to piece together the clues and what they should've noticed before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hazel thinks she was insincere

"Hazel... I, I'm gay. And I'm in love with Percy." 

Hazel looked back at it. He had been long gone by now, but it was still a bit of a shock. Especially for a girl who originally grew up at a time where... where that type of attraction was seen as blasphemous and reason for mental illness. But she was by no means against it, she accepted everybody as they were. No matter what environment she grew up in, if anything it taught her to be more accepting. 

But what really shocked her- was how she had noticed. Not in the slightest, and her stomach dropped and she realized what she had done. Back when Nico had come to visit, and Percy had first stumbled upon New Rome with no memories. Originally she had thought his horror stricken face was because he knew the boy, but also knew he couldn't interfere with Hera/Juno's plans. 

Though now... Now she understood what look his eyes held. The betrayal, the hurt... the heartbroken look his entire body seemed to mirror from what he felt on the inside. Now she realized, that was the first and only time she'd seen him show his full, true emotions. The time he thought his little sister had taken his Prince, one who he already knew held another... but now had no memories and still chose some else.

She couldn't imagine the pain he must've felt, or the relief he had felt as he sighed once she introduced the new Roman. She now knew the twitches and constant angry glares at Camp Jupiter were not of anger or annoyance- but of pain and restraint to tell Percy exactly who he was and what he left behind. The things that the goddess of fertility and marriage had taken from him. 

She sat on her bed in her bunker at New Rome. This was a lot to process. How awful she felt. 

When she teased him about girls whenever he sent mean glares at Frank, saying she was going to do the same to his girlfriend when he finally managed to get himself one. He had given her a somewhat strained, small smile and shook his head, telling her that she was too nice to ever scare anyone. 

When she smacked the back of his head whenever he said he was going to end up alone, she would always tell him she'd drag a pretty little thing and arrange their marriage herself and even babysit for them. But he would rub where she hit him lightly, look down, and chuckle darkly telling her, "Sure you will sis." 

When she confessed she was the one who told the younger girl camper, Marlene, that she should just go up to Nico and confess. After Nico had turned the girl down, Hazel demanded an explanation. Nico seemed to tolerate her while helping Percy occasionally with Sword fighting, and he only replied, "I already like someone else, so just drop it. Okay?" 

To which she squealed, jumped him, and asked, "Who is she!?" 

He shrugged her off and walked away, leaving her behind confused. 

But now...Now she knew the explanation. She knew now, who /he/ was.

And his name? Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, twice savior of the world, twice child of the prophecy; the goofy, cunning, beautiful, prince of the sea. Annabeth Chase's boyfriend. Percabeth- the power couple of Camp half-Blood


	2. Nico's Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe we all lie to make others feel better. Maybe we lie to get the weight of a secret off of our chest. Maybe we tell lies to convince ourselves. Maybe when we're lying to others, we're just lying to ourselves.

"Yeah," Nico said. "You're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys. "

Lies- he wasn't over it.

"Right," Nico said again.

Lies- Nothing was right about this. 

"But it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now..." 

Lies- It wasn't cool. Nothing had changed. 

"...you're cute, but you're not my type."

Lies- What was he even saying? He didn't have a type, and if her did, it would be Percy Jackson!

It burned his throat like acid to speak those words, and his stomach felt void, and his heart was cracking- just like the first time he'd seen Percy and Annabeth officially together... How perfect they were together, how perfect they were for each other. 

He forced himself to oblige with Annabeth's wishes, and gave her a small high-five, before walking over to Will Solace. He needed comfort, and he knew Jason wanted to be with Piper, and he didn't want to take away from that. 

Will saw his watery eyes and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, "Nico... Are you alright?" 

"...No."

The ghost king shook his head, still holding back tears, and not trusting his voice to not crack or worse, let his tears overflow. 

"Hey... I'm here for you. Let's go talk it out on the beach. Okay?" The beach smelled of Percy... or rather the other way around. etiher way, it brought up unpleasant memories. He shook his head. 

"Hades cabin it is. Hurry up, that way no one can tattle on us." 

Nico quickly followed, grateful that Will wasn't asking any big questions. His time in the infirmary had given him enough time with the sun of Apollo to feel comfortable around Will. He had also be hopped up on enough anesthesia for enough time that whenever he woke up, he would spill anything that came to mind. The day Will had left the door open and a sea breeze blew through, was the moment he spilled about Percy Jackson, and his love for the round sea green eyes.


End file.
